Gatopardos the Cheetah
Gatopardos the Cheetah is an American animated series created by Bryan Andrews, who has previously created Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer, that aired on Nickelodeon from May 4, 2007 to June 11, 2010. Plot This show is about a cheetah that goes on adventures in the fictional city of Politonzoon along with his sidekicks, Skylos the Dog and Gata the Cat to fight bad guys, go on a quest, etc. Characters *Phil LaMarr as Gatopardos the Cheetah; Taurvos the Bull; Lykos the Wolf * as Skylos the Dog *Kathryn Cressida as Gata the Cat *Jeff Bennett as Sfika the Wasp *Kevin Michael Richardson as Galazia Falania the Blue Whale; Deinosavros the T-Rex; Orca the Orca *Conrad Vernon as Chimpatzis the Chimpanzee *Bob Bergen as Myrminki the Ant *Dan Green as Panthir the Panther *Sam Riegel as Istioforou the Sailfish *Carlos Alazraqui as Captain Macaw; Agriogatos the Bobcat; Nyfitsa the Weasel *Tara Strong as Glaros Gal #1; Skoros the Female Moth *Grey DeLisle as Glaros Gal #2; Paschalitsa the Ladybug *Tress MacNeille as Glaros Gal #3; Fidi the Snake *Greg Baldwin as Tigri the Tiger *Frank Welker as Alogo the Horse *Clancy Brown as Kavouras the Crab *TBD as King Tardigrade *Patrick Warburton as Tarantoula the Tarantula; Salinkari the Snail *TBD as Alogaki T. Panagias the Praying Mantis *Tom Kenny as Nychterida the Bat; Pithikos the Monkey *Liliana Mumy as Delfini the Dolphin *TBD as Skouliki the Parasitic Worm *TBD as Tarandos the Reindeer *Teri Hatcher, TBD, and TBD as The 3 Lake Maidens *TBD as Elafi the Deer *Maurice LaMarche as Psara Psaria the Anglerfish; Gourouni the Warthog *Fred Tatasciore as Monokeros the Narwhal; The Shadow Wolf *Jessica DiCicco as Theia the Female Ant *Catherine Taber as Alepou the Fox *TBD as Poliki Arkouda the Polar Bear *Nolan North as Kyle the Wolf *TBD as Skorpios the Scorpion *TBD as Gorillax the Gorilla *Ron Perlman as General Eidos Y. Troktikou III *TBD as Mavros the Cat *Zachary Gordon as Greg the Gerbil *TBD as Inkouana the Iguana *TBD as Kouneli the Rabbit *TBD as Psaros Arkouda the Grizzly Bear *TBD as Medousa the Jellyfish *TBD as Provatina the Sheep *TBD as Chrysopsaro the Goldfish *TBD as Kampia the Caterpillar *TBD as Patty the Potter Wasp *TBD as Andrew the Asian Giant Hornet *TBD as Tony the Tarantula Hawk *TBD as Benny the Bald-Faced Hornet *TBD as Riley the Red Paper Wasp *TBD as Manisha the Mud Dauber *TBD as Mr. Wasp *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Wasp *TBD as Wayne the Warrior Wasp *TBD as Unnamed Human Zoologist Episodes *[[List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes|List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes]] Comic Book Series Gatopardos the Cheetah (comic book series) Reception Critical Response This show has received highly positive reviews from critics and fans alike. It received an 8.3/10 on IMDB, an 80 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Gatopardos el Guepardo *France: Gatopes le guépard *Italy: Gatopardo la Ghepardo *German: Gatopardos der Gepard *Russia: Гато партос гепард *Japanese: ガトパルドスチーター *Korean: 가토 파 도스 치타 *Greek: Γατόπαρδος ο Τσίτα *China: 加托·帕多斯的獵豹 *Norway: Gatopardos Cheetahen *Finland: Gatopardos Cheetah *Sweden: Gatopardos Cheetahen *Poland: Gatopardos na Cheetah Internet Spin-Off The Evil Chronicles of Sfika the Wasp Legacy Characters from Gatopardos the Cheetah made cameos in two Nickelodeon Movies films, The Wizards and Danny Phantom. Gatopardos the Cheetah was parodied by Robot Chicken in a skit called How I Met your Gatopardos. Gatopardos the Cheetah was also parodied by Awesome Antics in one of the skits in the episode, Velocity: The Superman Slayer/Gatopardos Universe/Mittens and the Cockroaches. Gatopardos himself made a cameo in one of the Mittens the Cat episodes called Pens and Swords, but as a picture. Upcoming TV Movie On May 3, 2016, Nickelodeon on Twitter has been posting what appears to be a picture of a drawing of Gatopardos, Skylos, Gata, and Sfika inside a yellow-outlined triangle, causing rumors about GTC getting a revival soon. Later, on April 14, 2017, Nickelodeon officially announced that GTC will be revived as a TV movie that is set to release before the premiere of Occhi Rossi, making it the 4th Nicktoon to get a revival movie along with Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, and Invader Zim. The teaser trailer was released on Youtube on May 4, 2017 in order to celebrate the 10th anniversary of GTC. Later on July 22, 2017, Nickelodeon has posted another trailer on YouTube called "Two Months... | Gatopardos the Cheetah". On the same day, the movie is confirmed to be called "Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!?". The third and the final trailer and a preview has been released on September 8, 2017. Revival season In December 21, 2017, due to the success of the TV movie, the series was confirmed to be revived for a fifth season. It premiered in July 19, 2019, becoming the second classic Nickelodeon series to be revived as a mini-series, after the fifth season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. The revival is darker than the original, but not as violent as Velocity. The revival season is rated TV-PG-V with only 3 episodes rated TV-14 and aired on Nick After Dark. International In the United States, Gatopardos the Cheetah debuted on Nickelodeon on May 4, 2007. Before that, the sneak peek of As The Adventure Begins... aired on February 3, 2007 as a trailer. The show ran on Nickelodeon from May 4, 2007 to June 11, 2010, with re-runs continuing until September 13, 2010. Gatopardos the Cheetah also aired on Nicktoons, starting on June 8, 2007, about a month after the show's original premiere on Nickelodeon. It aired on that channel until August 9, 2013, 3 years after the show was cancelled. However, it did come back briefly from September 24, 2017 to September 30, 2017 to celebrate the premiere of the TV movie. In the United Kingdom, the show premiered on May 11, 2007 on Nickelodeon UK, just a week after its US premiere. In Canada, the show premiered on YTV by September 7, 2007. (WIP) Trivia *Most of the characters' names are actually their species' names in Greek, except Greg, Orca, and Sfika's siblings and parents. *Excluding Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and The Backyardigans, which are Nick Jr. shows, this is the only Nickelodeon cartoon to end in the year 2010. Merchandise List of Gatopardos the Cheetah Merchandise Gallery Gatopardos the Cheetah Logo.png|Logo that was used from 2007 to 2009. GTC scene.png|A scene from a GTC episode, "The Great Lake" Gatopardos the Cheetah.png|Gatopardos the Cheetah Skylos the Dog.png|Skylos the Dog Gata the Cat.png|Gata the Cat Sfika the Wasp.png|Sfika the Wasp Gatopardos Ticked Off.png|Gatopardos Ticked Off IMG_20180303_1509525_rewind.jpg|Gatopardos the Cheetah (a drawing created by a GTC fan) Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14-V Category:Nick After Dark Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Dark Slime Productions Category:2019 Category:Gatopardos the Cheetah Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Kids Shows Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation